Ikari no Akuma
by Lessy-enne
Summary: La fureur du demon: Azmaria pleure, elle l'appelle, elle l'implore. Pourquoi Rosette est morte si tôt! Un pacte, un demon, un ange, une apotre et une histoire qui continue. De l'amour, de l'action, des frissons, de l'humour, des pleures
1. La Gardienne d'Âmes

**IKARI NO AKUMA **

**いカリ　の　悪魔**

**Une sensation désagréable, une atmosphère plus qu'étrange. Voila ce que voyait Azmaria depuis qu'elle avait conclu ce pacte. Elle se réveilla en sursaut comme à son habitude. Elle fixa le vide en face d'elle, reprenant son souffle. Elle frissonna légèrement et décida de se lever pour boire un verre d'eau fraîche. Elle sortit de sa chambre, remarquant au réveil qu'il était 2h du matin. Elle marcha jusque dans la salle de bain commune à toutes les sœurs du couvent. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage puis but un peu. Elle se fixa dans la glace, se rappelant son rêve. « Elle était là, devant son amie, la regardant, morte. Oui, elle voyait Rosette Christopher morte. Les larmes aux yeux elle tomba à genoux et invoqua une personne de pouvoir. Un être entouré d'une aura rouge apparut alors devant elle. » Elle secoua légèrement sa tête. Elle retournait sur ses pas quand l'alarme se fit entendre. Un démon avait pénétré au couvent. Elle courra jusqu'à ses appartements et s'habilla, prit son arme et rejoint les défenseurs. **

**Sister Kate –Les 2nde classes couvrent la milice. Je veux que ce démon meurt !!**

**Azmaria se plaça à gauche et tira des balles spirites sur l'intrus. La bête se retourna et lança un de ses multiples dards dans sa direction. Azmaria ne pu l'éviter tellement la vitesse était fulgurante mais au dernier moment quelqu'un s'interposa. Azmaria regarda son sauveur. Ses vêtements étaient bizarres, un pantalon de cuivre avec une veste de même matière et un top qui recouvrait seulement sa poitrine, c'était une femme qui l'avait sauvé. Elle regarda son visage dans l'espoir de voir un visage familier. Non, Ce visage ne lui disait rien mais le sourire de la personne la choqua, au coin de ses lèvres un filet de sang coulait. Soudain Azmaria s'aperçut que cette personne l'avait protégée de son corps. Le dard l'avait transpercée au niveau de l'abdomen.**

**L'inconnue –Ne t'inquiète pas jeune fille je ne vais point mourir !**

**La jeune femme attrapa le dard et le retira lentement de son corps, se retourna vers la bête et le balança dans son œil. Elle se retourna vers Azmaria.**

**L'inconnue –Utilise Gospel !!**

**Azmaria ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, elle prit son arme et tira avec un gospel. Le démon disparut. **

**La jeune sœur fixa sa sauveuse. Elle venait de se faire transpercer mais elle était toujours debout, souriante. Par quel miracle ?**

**L'inconnue -Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ah ça fait du bien de se sentir vivante n'est ce pas? Jeune apôtre.**

**Azmaria -Comment savez vous?? - elle pointa son arme sur la femme - Pourquoi m'avez vous sauvé? Pourquoi même en étant blessée mortellement vous êtes toujours en vie?**

**Sister Kate qui avait remarqué l'intervention de cette femme toute vêtue de cuir, intervint et, en voyant l'inconnue s'approcher dangereusement de Azmaria, demanda à la milice de pointer ses armes sur cette femme.**

**Sister Kate -Qui êtes-vous?? Que voulez-vous à cette jeune fille?**

**Inconnue -Moi? Je ne lui veux que du bien! Mais je vous en prie baissez vos armes, elles ne vous sont d'aucune utilitée face à moi, Mais laissez moi me présenter: Je m'appelle Akai...**

**Azmaria rattrappa le corps inerte de la jeune femme. Elle constata que ses blessures étaient vraiment graves.**

**Azmaria -Elle est evanouie, Sister Kate, amenons la au couvent, onegai?**

**Sister Kate -Bien -à tout le monde - Que la milice s'occupe des restes de la bête, les 2nde classes allez vous reposer, demain à 8h dans la grande salle, Pasteur Gilian et Hagine amenez moi cette femme à l'infirmerie je veux un garde armé avec elle et toi Azmaria, tu t'occupes de cette femme!**

**Tous le monde - Kashikomarimashita (à vos ordres!)**

**00000000000**

**Azmaria fixait sa "sauveuse". Là, allongée sur son lit, endormie. Cette femme venait de lui sauver la vie au peril de la sienne, pourquoi? Cette Akai, venait de perdre énormément de sang pourtant elle souriait dans son sommeil. Mais Azu était sûre d'une chose, cette femme n'était pas humaine. Azmaria se leva et sortit de la chambre en but de manger un morceau. **

**Sister Claire mangeait à ces sotés, en silence, quand tout à coup de fortes voix se fit entendre.**

**??? -Toi tu va me laisser passer sinon je te tue!!**

**Garde -Désolé mais vous n'êtes pas autoriser à passer.**

**??? -Tu l'auras voulu, sale humain!!**

**Le pauvre garde percuta les portes du self et traversa la salle pour finir contre le mur évanoui. Une femme entra en trombe dans le self et regarda autour d'elle, toutes les personnes présentes la fixaient gravement. Elle aperçut Azmaria et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers elle. Arrivée près d'elle, elle lui tendit la main.**

**Akai -Miss Azmaria, une discussion s'impose, s'il vous plait!**

**Azmaria -Si je ne souhaite pas parler avec vous qu'allez-vous faire?**

**Akai -Vous enlevez! Azu-Sama...**

**Azmaria -Sama??**

**??? -MAIS QUE SE PASSE T'IL ICI!!!!! VOUS (Akai) !! Azmaria et vous Akai dans mon bureau!!!! TOUT DE SUITE!!!!!!**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois femmes étaient dans le bureau de Sister Kate. Elle criait à présent sur les dommages causés par Akai et sur l'énigme qui flottait autour d'elle:**

**Sister Kate - ... Mais qui êtes vous à la fin!!!!!**

**Akai -Je suis Akai Rei Shuei, la protectrice de la première Marie de Magdalene, et gardienne des Ames de ses descendantes!**

**Kate & Azmaria -NANI???? (Quoi)**

**Sister Kate -Comment est-ce possible???? Que faites-vous ici?**

**Akai -J'étais endormie depuis plus d'un siècle, mais Marie Magdalene a fait appel à mes services et m'a éveillé pour conclure le pacte avec la jeune apôtre du couvent de Magdala (fixe Azmaria) Voila la raison du Sama!**

**Sister Kate -Vous êtes un Demon??**

**Akai - Désolée pour vous -\0/- **

**Azmaria -Mais quel pacte??**

**Akai -Ton rêve était terrible, non??? Souviens-toi quand tu pleurais après la découverte des corps de tes amies!! Je possède l'âme de cette jeune Sister Rosette Christopher, tu as fais un pacte avec La Sainte Marie. Moi, je suis l'exécutante, Je redonne vie à ton amie...**

**Azmaria -Quel est le prix à payer pour ce pacte?**

**Akai -Etant un démon ancien je n'ai pas besoin de cornes, donc pas besoin de contractant comme ton amie, ton prix sera de me supporter à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.**

**Sister Kate -Donnez moi des détails!!!!**

**Akai -En clair, chère Sister Kate un démon cohabitera avec vous ... encore, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne causerais pas de problème...**

**Sister Kate -Et ce matin?**

**Akai -Quand on a perdu beaucoup de sang on n'est pas de bonne humeur au réveil, j'irais soigner cet homme si vous le désirez! Enfin bref, je sais que vous n'aimez pas les démons Sister Kate, mais je suis là pour protéger l'apôtre de ce qui pourrait arriver après le réveil de Marie Magdalene.**

**Sister Kate -Vous pouvez rester mais je vous veux loin de mes troupes. Vous serez le second de Sister Azmaria dans la milice. Mais sachez que je vous ai à l'oeil, un faux pas et je m'arrange pour vous tuer!!**

**Akai - Creusez vous la tête dès aujourd'hui car pour me tuer il vous faudra plus que de simple gospel ou de l'eau bénite!!**

**Azmaria regardait les deux femmes qui se fixaient méchamment avec un sourire sadique**

**0 à suivre 0**

**Voila voila Mon premier chapitre de Ikari no Akuma**

**Je veux des reviews et tout pleins de commentaires bon ou movais **

**Aku-Chan**


	2. Le reveil de Rosette

IKARI NO AKUMA いカリ　の　悪魔

Voilà une semaine que Akai était arrivée au Couvent de Magdala. C'était une belle journée qui commençait, de bonnes conditions pour le réveil. Azmaria et Akai se dirigeaient vers le cimetière où était enterrée Rosette. Une autre soeur les avait accompagner afin de les conduire a la crypte. Akai regardait le paysage.

Akai -Azu-Sama! Ton époque est magnifique, tellement de vie sur cette planète, à mon époque peu d'humains vivaient, on avait presque exterminé cette race!!

Azmaria -Pourquoi me dites-vous cela?

Akai -Je ne suis éveillée que depuis seulement 10jours, toutes mes aptitudes physiques et mentales me reviennent qu'au fur et à mesure, si je t'en parle c'est juste pour faire la conversation.

Azmaria -Comment êtes-vous devenu la Protectrice de la Sainte??

Akai -Par malchance. Un démon ne peut lever la main sur la Sainte sinon grand malheur lui arrivera dans son futur!

Azmaria -Quel fut votre malheur?

Akai -Azu-Sama la curiosité est un vilain défaut pour une Sister ... Ne sommes-nous pas arrivées??

Le cimetière se fit voir à ce moment au loin. Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent alors vers la crypte de Sister Rosette. Azmaria observa Akai, elle entra à sa suite dans le lieu saint, elle regarda Akai faire le tour du tombeau, fixant les divers écriteaux. Sans plus de cérémonie Akai poussa le couvercle et le laissa tomber lourdement, se brisant au moment de l'impact au sol. Akai approcha sa main du visage de Rosette, lui caressant la joue creusée par la mort.

Akai -Elle est ravissante, son âme veut retourner dans ce corps, je le sens elle m'appelle. (Fixant Rosette et lui caressant la joue) Chuuuuuttt!!! -tendrement- ne t'inquiète donc pas je vais prendre soin de toi quand tu seras sur pied. Azu-Sama, pourrais-tu t'éloigner s'il te plait je ne voudrais pas que tu récupères une âme dans ton corps.

Azmaria sortit de la crypte laissant Akai seule avec Rosette, enfin le corps de Rosette. Pour le moment. Akai se mit à droite de Rosette et posa sa main gauche sur le front de Rosette et la droite sur sa poitrine.Tout disparut autour, seul le corps de Rosette et Akai étaient présentes, tout autour, les ténèbres.

Les yeux fermés, Akai invoquait les âmes. Les Âmes de toutes les Saintes depuis la création de la Terre. A la fin de son incantation, des femmes apparurent toutes autour de notre démon.

Quand Akai ouvrit les yeux, Donna la première Sainte la fixait chaleureusement (Note de Aku : Je rappelle qu'il y a eu d'autres Saintes avant la St Marie même si ce n'est pas de la même religion) . Le démon s'avança et s'agenouilla devant la Mère Sainte.

Akai –Okaa-san! (Mère!)

Donna –Relève-toi mon enfant! Ne fait pas tant de manière!

Akai se releva et regarda La Mère. Son regard se posa sur l'âme de Rosette Christopher.

Akai s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit sa main. Timidement Rosette posa sa main dans la sienne et suivit le démon jusqu'au milieu de la crypte. Elle s'agenouilla alors devant la jeune âme.

Akai -Sister Rosette, j'ai un contrat avec Azmaria-Sama!

Rosette se raidit au nom de son amie. Akai la rassura rapidement.

Akai -Ne t'inquiète pas, sa vie ne changera en rien, je suis là pour la protéger ainsi que toi. Ma mission est de te ramener à la vie et de veiller à ce que ton corps, ton coeur et ton âme aillent bien. Ressusciter n'est pas naturel, tu seras fatiguée au début et tu dormiras beaucoup, ce sera comme si tu sortais d'un long coma. Je te demanderais seulement de garder pour toi tout ce que tu sais des Saintes et de mon rôle dans leur vie.

Rosette hocha la tête. Akai se releva et entraîna Rosette vers son corps. Elle lui demanda de fermer les yeux.

Akai recommença son incantation accompagnée des Saintes. L'âme de Rosette s'éleva du sol et s'allongea au dessus de son corps. Les Saintes disparurent pour laisser place à une lumière bleutée. Cette énergie entra dans le corps meurtri. La peau s'étira et reprit une couleur pêche, ses cheveux reprirent du poil de la bête, ses joues reprirent leur chair d'antan.

Tout à coup, Akai s'arrêta de parler et une aura rouge l'entoura, déchirant les vêtements de Rosette. L'Âme de la jeune Sister reprit possession du corps. Le démon prit sa dague et avança son bras au dessus de Rosette, elle trancha sa main et laissa écouler son sang sur le ventre, la poitrine et la bouche de Sister Rosette.

Le sang pénétra dans le corps de Rosette, lui donnant des tremblements violents. Soudain, son corps se figea, arqué vers le ciel, puis retombant. Quelques secondes plus tard elle ouvrit ses yeux bleus.

Akai -Voilà, Nous sommes liées!

0 à suivre 0

Voilààààà Chapitre 2 en ligne Mwahahahahah !!!

Repose a ma tite com de meroko : Donc Azmaria a seulement quelque mois de plus, elle s'est beaucoup entrainer et suit les traces de Rosette dans la milice du couvent de Magdala !!! En tout cas je suis ravie que ma fics te plaise et j'espere que se chapitre te plait tout autant !!! Merci pour ta com

Kichu kichu

**Aku-Chan**


	3. Onii Chan?

IKARI NO AKUMA いカリ　の　悪魔

Quand Akai ressortit de la crypte, elle portait dans ses bras Rosette, endormie. Elle l'avait habillée de sa veste de cuir (et oui Akai aime le cuir "grrrr" elle est sauvage mdr). Azmaria accourut vers elles, et stoppa net sa course à quelques pas. Puis s'avançant doucement, Akai mit un genou au sol et baissa la tête:

Akai -Azu-Sama, notre pacte prend effet dès aujourd'hui, la Sainte, maintenant réveillée, est notre contrat, tant qu'elle vivra, je serais votre démon gardien, à toutes les deux.

Azmaria ne pipa mot, des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, heureuse de revoir sa seule amie de nouveau en vie. Akai se releva et se dirigea vers la voiture avec son précieux fardeau, à ses côtés sa maîtresse. Elle posa délicatement la Sainte et alla s'asseoir sur le siège avant, laissant Azmaria veiller sur Rosette (je rappelle qu'il y a une autre soeur qui conduit). Au moment d'ouvrir la portière, un souffle glacial traversa son échine. Faisant volte face, elle aperçut l'objet de son pressentiment. Un corbeau, perché sur le toit de la crypte, la fixait. Se scrutant l'un l'autre, Akai demanda à Azmaria de partir au plus vite au couvent, lui expliquant rapidement la situation. Restée seule elle marcha vers la crypte, fixant toujours l'animal.

Akai -SORS DE TA CACHETTE!!!!!! J'AI DES COMPTES À REGLER AVEC TOIIII!!!!!!

Les yeux du corbeau devinrent rouge, battant des ailes puis s'envolant il atterrit sur l'épaule d'Akai. Il lui parla, d'une voix sûre.

Corbeau -Calme toi! Tu ne veux pas tout détruire autour de toi quand même.

Akai -Où es-tu?? Je te pensais mort!

Corbeau -Comme tu peux le constater je suis en vie, mais en mauvaise état Chrno a eu raison de moi, enfin pas tout a fait!!!

Akai -Tu n'as pas changé même après tout ses siècles, par ta faute tant de souffrance a été causée, tu as commencé par ta famille et tu t'attaques au monde!!!

Une profonde colère l'envahit, son aura rouge l'entoura, puis grandit, détruisant tout autour d'Akai sur 2 mètres, déchiquetant le corbeau perché sur son épaule, faisant exploser sa chair, éclaboussent le visage du démon. A ce moment là un mal de crâne mit fin à cette colère, obligeant Akai à stopper ses pouvoirs. Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, à même le sol, ses mains serrant sa tête.

00000000000

Une sensation désagréable, une atmosphère plus qu'étrange. Elle était là, devant son amie, la regardant, morte. Oui, elle voyait Rosette Christopher morte. Les larmes aux yeux elle tomba à genoux et invoqua une personne de pouvoir. Un être entouré d'une aura rouge apparut alors devant elle. Marmonnant quelques mots qu'elle ne comprit point, puis une explosion. Azmaria se réveilla alors, le front couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, le souffle court. Elle se frotta les yeux et réalisa où elle était. Elle regarda son amie, endormie. Azu se laissa aller à repenser aux êvènements qui s'étaient produits depuis la destruction d'Ion par Chrno. Elle s'était entraînée et avait suivi les trace de son mentor (oui rosette est le modèle de Azmaria) et était rentrée dans la milice, ne se souciant point du vœu quelle avait prononcé le jour de la découverte des corps de ses deux amis, voilà déjà six mois. Et il y a quelques jours cette femme, un démon, avait apparu à ses côtés pour éveiller Rosette et la faire revenir.

Quelques coups à la porte firent sursauter la jeune apôtre. Une tête passa dans l'ouverture de celle-ci, laissant voir le visage d'un jeune homme de 17ans :

Azu –Oh Joshua !!! Tu es venu !!!

Joshua –Remington m'a dit que Rosette, ma sœur, était revenue !!

Joshua entra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit fixant le corps endormi.

Joshua -Est-ce vraiment elle??

Azu -Oui Joshua, on en a déjà parlé, tu es resté dans le coma pendant 4 ans, ta soeur a grandi, tout comme toi!

Azmaria repensa au moment où Sister Kate et Remington s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de ne jamais dire la verité au jeune homme et de prétendre que sa soeur était partie en pèlerinage afin que Joshua sorte de son coma. Bien que la vérité est tout autre; Joshua avait été enlevé par Ion, qui en avait fait un de ses sbires et avait utilisé les cornes de Chrno pour le "sauver" de sa maladie. Azmaria se leva et laissa le jeune homme seul avec sa soeur endormie. Elle se dirigea directement dans le bureau de Sister Kate, sachant que l'ex-père Remington serait là-bas. En ouvrant la porte, après avoir au préalable frappé quelques coups, elle découvrit les deux adultes en grande discussion sur le retour de Rosette.

Remington -Azmaria!! Quel plaisir de te revoir mon enfant!!!!

Azu -Le plaisir est partagé!! J'espère que vous allez rester un peu parmi nous?

Remington –Bien sûr, étant le tuteur légal de Joshua je me dois d'être avec lui, mais surtout le fait que Rosette soit revenue change tout!! D'ailleurs explique moi le miracle qui s'est produit?

Azmaria s'assit avec ses compagnons sur les divans et conta son histoire.

Rem -Azmaria, comment s'appelle ce démon précisément??

Azu -Akai Rei Shuei!!

Remington ne dit mot. Azmaria pouvait voir une veine à la base de son cou ressortir et sentait son coeur battre plus vite. Remington continua à questionner Azu afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette Akai. Tout à coup on frappa à la porte, Sister Kate autorisa l'entrée de la personne. La porte laissa place alors à une personne peu aimée par Sister Kate. Celle-ci fixa Remington. Elle sourit et sauta sur Remington:

Akai -Juan!!! (c'est le nom de Remington) Mon choupinééééééééé!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Remington serra Akai dans ses bras pendant que Sister Kate et Azu restaient perplexe face à cette situation. Akai continua à parler:

Akai -Que tu es beau!! Tu as bien grandis!! Je suis contente de te revoir Onii-Channnnn!!!

Kate & Azu -ONII-CHAN??????

Remington -Euh Akai lâche-moi tu m'étrangles!!!

Akai -oups! gomen gomen -stoppant les embrassades- C'est que j'ai beaucoup de surprise en se moment!!!

Remington fixait Akai se posant mille questions sur son retour. Azmaria toujours perplexe demanda la raison du Onii-Chan:

Remington -Cette chose est ma soeur!!

Akai -Merci pour la chose!!

Azu -Je ne comprend pas vous êtes si différent l'un de l'autre, vous Mr Remington vous êtes un ange et Akai, elle, est un démon, comment pouvez-vous être de la même famille? (cf.: pour Remington je me base sur l'anime et pas sur le manga, car dans l'anime Remington est un ange)

Remington -Nous sommes jumeaux...

Sister Kate -Mais vous avez plus l'air d'être son père que son frère jumeau!!!!!

Akai -Ma croissance a été stoppée plus tôt que lui, car j'ai était scellée. Et aussi nos parents étaient de chaque camp, notre mère était un ange et notre père était un démon, c'est tout simple :-)

Azmaria observait les "jumeaux", Remington était blond aux yeux bleus, Akai avait les cheveux rouge feu et les yeux rouge sang. Même leur taille était différente, Akai n'était pas de petite taille mais son frère la dépassait d'une tête. Le comportement aussi, l'un calme, l'autre qui démarre au quart de tour. Faut dire aussi que Akai est un démon et Remington un ange donc ça peut y faire quelque chose.

La porte du bureau de Sister Kate s'ouvrit à la volée. Tous se retournèrent vers celle-ci. Un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu passa la tête un sourire radieux aux lèvres:

Joshua -Rosette... Rosette s'est réveillée!!!!!!!!!


	4. Ton passé

IKARI NO AKUMA いカリ　の　悪魔

Akai était assise au bord de la fontaine du couvent, fixant la chambre de Rosette.

Remington parlait avec Sister Kate dans son bureau, Joshua et Azmaria étaient avec la Sister fraîchement réveillée. Joshua était assis sur le lit aux côtés de Rosette, la regardant avec admiration, tandis qu'elle le regardait joyeuse, les larmes aux yeux.

Remington racontait son histoire:

Remington -Akai et moi sommes nés il y a entre 3 ou 4 siècles !

Kate -Vous faites bien jeune je vous rassure!

Remington -Merci Sister! Mais Akai est totalement différente de moi

Kate -C'est un démon!

Remington -Pas seulement, en fait, je veux dire que comparée aux autres démons... Elle ne pense pas aux conséquences, cela est du au fait qu'elle a été scellée mais pas seulement, elle est sauvage à ses heures, surveillez-la Sister Kate, surtout demandez à faire faire une arme qui a la possibilité de l'anéantir, car vos armes actuelles ne lui feront rien.

Kate -Comment pouvez-vous le savoir??

Remington -Je la connais bien, je connais ses capacités, je les ai vue à l'oeuvre. Elle est capable du pire, tout comme du meilleur!!

Kate -En clair, une bombe à retardement vie sous notre toit?

Remington -Oui, c'est cela, mais quelque chose bride ses pouvoirs et son comportement. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est mais je vais le savoir bientôt!!

Kate -Pourquoi a t-elle été scellée??

Remington -Ma chère soeur est instable, du jour au lendemain, son coeur fut envahit par une haine interminable pour son peuple. La raison l'avait totalement quittée. Elle a baigné dans le sang, celui de ses congénères.

Kate -Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas aussi puissant qu'elle?

Remington -Cela est une énigme pour tous, et après avoir tué une bonne partie des démons, elle s'est attaquée à ce qui lui causa sa perte. Elle fut enfermée, désignée gardienne de l'âme de la personne qu'elle a tué et de toutes ses générations futures. La fureur d'un démon peut être terrible, nous le savons tous.

Kate -Que s'est-il passé par la suite???

Remington -On l'a oublié, Pendant quelques années elle a fait trembler l'enfer mais un jour plus personne ne parla d'elle. Une sorte de tabou, on racontait qu'en parlant d'elle, le sceau se briserait.

Kate -Pourtant il a était brisé!! Savez-vous qui a fait ça??

Remington -Quand on scelle un démon ou un ange, il n'y a que la partie adverse qui peut briser le sceau. Les anges pour les démons et vice versa, c'est une sorte de sécurité.

Kate -Donc si Akai est parmi nous c'est un subalterne de Dieu qui la fait?

Remington -Tout a fait!!

Kate –Pourquoi avoir libérer un démon ? Surtout pourquoi celui là !!

Remington –Je ne sais pas, les seules infos sont: le vœu d'Azmaria, le retour à la vie de Rosette.

00000000000

Rosette fixait son frère qui lui racontait ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il vivait avec Remington. Lui affirmant que l'ex-Père le traitait très bien et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Joshua posa des questions à sa soeur.

Sans qu'elle puisse y répondre, les larmes aux yeux, elle l'avait seulement attrapé et serré très fort dans ses bras. Déboussolé, il l'avait serré en retour.

Joshua -Onee-chan! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi pleures tu?

Rosette -Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, et que tu sois toi-même!

Joshua -Moi-même? Mais de quoi parles-tu? J'ai toujours été moi-même. C'est toi qui a changé, où est passé ta joie de vivre? Pourquoi tes yeux sont si ternes?

Rosette -Joshua, je ...

Azmaria qui observait la scène cru bon d'intervenir, Rosette ne savait plus quoi dire et apprécia le coup de main de son amie. Dans le couloir Azmaria expliqua quelques trucs au jeune homme.

Azu -Joshua, ta soeur est encore assez faible, ne la brusque pas.

Joshua -Je veux juste savoir ce qui la rend comme ça! Et aussi pourquoi nous avons perdu 4 ans de notre vie, je veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé...

Azu -C'est normal, mais laisse lui le temps de faire le point dans sa tête, va dehors, profite du beau temps pour t'amuser avec les autres Sisters, je sais que tu aimes ça. Moi je vais retourner au près de ta soeur voir si elle a besoin de quelque chose!!

00000000000

Azmaria retourna aux côtés de son amie qui regardait par la fenêtre son frère marcher vers la fontaine où était assise une femme. Azmaria observa le visage de Rosette. De l'inquiétude s'y lisait:

Azu -Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Akai ne lui fera rien! Elle est plutôt le type de démon auquel appartenait Chrno.

Rosette -Qu'est-il arrivé à mon frère?

Azu -Il a perdu la mémoire des 4 dernières années, il a remarqué ton air triste et surtout il fait du gringue à toutes les autres Sister, bien qu'il n'ait que 12 ans d'âge mental.

Rosette -Que sait-il de ces années passées?

Azu -Vous avez eu un accident, il est tombé dans le coma, toi tu es rentré dans les ordres pour aider les plus démunis.

Rosette -Et la partie démon de ma vie?

Azu -Il ne se souvient de rien Rosette!

Rosette -Mais pourtant il écrit cette histoire, notre histoire, notre vie qui aurait du avoir lieu!!!!!

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, Azmaria s'assit sur le lit et enlaça Rosette, la réconfortant.

Azu -Calme toi! ... ... Regarde, une nouvelle vie s'offre à toi et à ton frère. Grâce aux cornes de Chrno, la maladie de ton frère n'est plus!! Oublie ce qu'il s'est passé et profite de ta nouvelle vie!

Rosette -Peut être mais moi je ne peux oublier!!

00000000000

Joshua marchait vers cette inconnue, cette femme avait les cheveux rouges longs, les yeux tout aussi rouges et le visage pointé vers la chambre de sa soeur. Elle l'intriguait. Il s'avança vers elle, s'assit au bord de la fontaine à quelques pas d'elle.

Joshua -Qui êtes vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue au couvent de Magdala.

Akai -Je suis celle qui a retrouvé ta soeur bien aimée!

Joshua -Alors c'est vous la personne pas très appréciée au couvent?

Akai (souri) -Tout a fait jeune homme!! Sister Kate n'aime pas les gens de mon espèce!

Joshua -Je ne comprends pas, une Sister ne doit-elle pas aimer tout le monde?

Akai -Pas les démons!

Joshua -Démons?? Mais cela n'existe pas!!!

Akai -Mon garçon, il y a pleins de choses dans ce monde que tu ne connais point !!! Mais je parle seulement des personnes au mauvais fond, comme moi!

Joshua -Alors pourquoi avoir retrouvé ma soeur et l'avoir aidé???

Akai -C'est le contrat! ... Maintenant retourne auprès de ta soeur...

00000000000

Rosette écoutait Sister Kate lui raconter tous les faits qui s'étaient produis depuis sa disparition. Quand soudain, une chose traversa la fenêtre, le mur opposé et la pièce juste après pour s'ancrer dans le mur. L'alarme du couvent se déclencha au moment là. Rosette et Sister Kate fixèrent le projectile. Secouée, Akai sorti du mur et avança vers la fenêtre:

Akai -L'enfoiré!! Je vais lui apprendre à jouer avec un Démon!!!

Sans faire attention à ces spectateurs Akai fit voler sa veste de cuir, laissant la haine l'envahir. Elle fit apparaître son aura devenue rouge sang et se transforma. Ses oreilles devinrent pointues, ses pupilles devinrent aussi fines que celles d'un chat, son haut de cuir disparut et laissa place à un tatouage tribal qui se dessinait, commençant par la partie gauche de son visage, descendant sur son épaule et sur son sein gauche puis dans le bas de son dos. Sa poitrine fut recouverte d'une sorte de brassière sculptée en métal. Elle s'arrêta au bord de la fenêtre fixa son adversaire.

Akai -Toi t'es mort!!!

0 à suivre0


	5. Confrontation

IKARI NO AKUMA いカリ　の　悪魔

Azmaria était au bord de la fenêtre, écoutant les balles de la milice toucher les démons. Elle était restée aux côtés de Rosette pour la protéger, sous les ordres de Sister Kate. Mitraillette chargée de Gospel elle observait. Elle voyait, au loin, une lumière rouge voler à toute vitesse. Akai se battait.

Deux énormes démons venaient d'attaquer le couvent, chose bizarre. Le 1er démon ressemblait à un minotaure et le 2nd a un Shark. La Milice n'hésitait pas à tirer sur les ennemis. Rappelez vous cher(e)s ami(e)s que Akai ne craint point les munitions du Couvent ! Tout à coup, le minotaure fonça en dessous d'Akai et l'attrapa par la jambe afin de l'envoyer dans les bras de son allié. Elle se laissa faire, volant au gré du vent, à la rencontre du requin sur pattes, sourire aux lèvres. Le premier démon regarda Akai arriver, se prépara, et à son niveau il lui insuffla un coup de pied fulgurant.

Akai se laissa faire, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, prenant coup sur coup. Sans se plaindre un instant. Azmaria regardait la scène étonnée que son démon ne fasse rien. Rosette demanda à Azmaria pourquoi Akai ne se battait pas. La jeune apôtre regarda son amie ne sachant que répondre.

Azmaria - Je n'en sais rien Rosette, cela ne fait que deux semaines qu'elle est à mes côtés. Je ne connais pas encore toutes ses facettes. Ce que je sais d'elle c'est qu'elle n'est pas comme Chrno ! C'est un démon tout comme lui seulement quelque chose me choque, je ne sais pas vraiment que c'est, mais j'espère le découvrir bientôt.

Rosette - Ses yeux, ce ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes que ceux de Chrno, son expression n'a rien de sympathique pourtant tu as passé un pacte avec elle. Elle m'a redonné la vie. Elle a sauvé la tienne lorsque tu fus attaquée, c'est Sister Clair qui ne la dit !

Azmaria regarda Rosette, ferma les yeux, se retourna et regarda le combat. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia, Akai et les deux démons jouaient au foot avec celle-ci comme ballon. Ne percevant pas son visage, Azmaria ne voyait pas ce que Akai ressentait. La souffrance, de la peur, de la rage. Tout à coup quelque chose passa à toute vitesse devant elle, entrant dans la chambre par le mur démoli. Sentant une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna et pointa son arme vers elle. Elle recula d'un pas, frappée par la surprise de voir ce visage connu. Cet homme charmant, gentleman, mais détestable par sa nature. Elle le croyait mort, Rosette et Chrno étaient censés l'avoir tué. Pourquoi était-il donc devant elle ??? Est-il donc impossible de tuer ce démon ??? Reprenant courage, Azmaria pointa plus fermement son arme vers son adversaire, le fixant dans les yeux. Ion la regardait sourire aux lèvres.

Ion - Bonjour jeune apôtre, je suis venu chercher la Sainte-Marie. La dernière de la génération !

Azmaria - Tu ne la prendras pas !

Azmaria se mit à tirer plusieurs coups visant la tête du démon. Par la force des balles Ion recula de plusieurs pas, le visage et le corps ensanglantés par les impacts. Souriant toujours, il s'avança d'un pas menaçant, fixant sa proie tel un chat prêt à bondir. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait Azmaria s'envola dans les airs avec une vive douleur dans les côtes. Elle vit le sol se rapprocher dangereusement, elle ferma les yeux et se mit à prier, et à chanter. Au moment de l'impact une douce chaleur l'engloba. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Akai.

Azmaria - Vite va sauver Rosette d'Ion !!!

Akai se figea légèrement, leva la tête et fixa la fenêtre. Elle prononça des paroles dans une langue ancienne et soudain ses ailes se déployèrent ! Elle s'envola vers Sister Kate, déposant son fardeau en sécurité, et s'envola à toute vitesse vers la chambre de Rosette. Au moment d'arriver dans la pièce un des deux démons, le Minotaure, l'attrapa et l'enfonça dans le sol.

Akai –Et merde !!! Je les avais oubliés ceux-la !!!

Refaisant surface elle fonça sur le Minotaure. A quelques mètres de lui elle passa sa main gauche sur son bras droit prononçant des paroles dans son ancienne langue. Au niveau du poignet, une lame acérée sortit de la chair. Et dans son élan Akai pu transpercer, découper, couper en deux le Minotaure. Elle se retourna attendant sur le pied de guerre le shark. Il apparut juste au-dessus d'elle. Joignant ses deux mains elle lança une attaque à pleine puissance. Pendant plusieurs secondes, les habitants du couvent retinrent leur souffle, observant la scène. Une immense colonne de feu s'élevait en plein milieu du terrain de combat, on ne percevait aucun des deux adversaires.

Tout à coup on pu remarquer des ailes dépassant de la colonne de feu. Quand soudain une spirale s'éleva de la base de la colonne de feu le rongeant petit à petit du bas vers le haut, laissant apparaître Akai avec la tête de son adversaire dans la main. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle atterrit près de Azmaria. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux la jeune apôtre remarqua qu'elle avait les mêmes que ceux d'Ion. Remington décida d'intervenir à ce moment.

Remington - Akai il faut que tu ailles sauver Rosette, la troisième milice est sur place mais elle n'arrive pas à rentrer.

Akai décolla à toute vitesse.

Ion maintenait Rosette d'une main sur ses reins, l'autre sous son menton soulevant son visage vers le sien. Rosette était effrayée, des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues priant silencieusement la venue de son ami, qui avait toujours été là à ses côtés pour intervenir contre Ion.

Ion - Sister Rosette Christopher, je suis venu vous chercher pour accomplir mon but ! Tu es ma muse, ma tendre, mon aimé, mon amour !!!

Rosette - (murmure) S'il te plaît Chrno revient, aide-moi, sauve moi ! J'ai besoin de toi, Tasukete !!!!!!!!

Ion se baissa approchant ses lèvres de celles de Rosette, afin de célébrer leurs retrouvailles. Le puissant démon s'était entiché d'une humaine, mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle qui avait les pouvoirs de la Sainte Vierge. Celle qui pouvait changer le monde en un claquement de doigts. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se sceller Ion se retrouva le peu qui restait de mur. Quand il reprit ses esprits il fixa son assaillant et se figea. Akai se trouvait là, assise aux côtés de Rosette qui s'était évanouie dans ses bras. Elle vérifia l'état de Rosette, la souleva et la portant toujours dans ses bras vers son lit, la déposa délicatement. Elle se retourna vers Ion un air menaçant :

Akai –ION !! Espèce de larve, démon incompétent qui ne mérite pas de vivre, qu'es-tu venu faire dans le couvent ? Tu as perdu une fois, es-tu revenu à la vie pour une seconde raclée ??

Ion – AKAI !!!!

Sans plus de cérémonie Akai fonça tout droit sur Ion, elle fit ressortir de nouveau sa lame, utilisée précédemment pour découper le démon. Elle approcha rapidement d'Ion. Celui-ci étant plus rapide que Akai, il lui enfonça dans l'abdomen son épée. Les deux mains sur la lame enfoncée dans son corps, elle fixa, sourire aux lèvres, son adversaire.

Akai - J'en ai marre de me faire embrocher !!!

Ion essaya de retirer sa lame, mais Akai tenait fermement l'épée à deux mains.

Akai – Hum ! Apparemment je n'ai pas retrouvé toutes mes facultés !!!

Ion retira brusquement sa lame, tranchant les mains d'Akai. Celle-ci mit un genou à terre, souriant toujours (oui Akai aime souffrir). Ion se recula d'un pas, puis lui mit un crochet du droit, l'envoyant valser vers le mur et l'y incrustant. Les démons ont une force inimaginable. Il s'avança d'un pas léger vers le lit, où sa bien-aimée était allongée. Le grand démon, l'animal le plus craint des deux mondes, s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de Rosette. Il se baissa vers elle, caressant sa joue du dos de la main, murmurant de douces paroles.

Akai se remit sur ses jambes et se mit à rigoler, d'abord discrètement puis de plus en plus fort. Ion se retourna vers elle, la fixant curieusement.

Ion - Mais tu es devenu folle ma parole !! Que t'arrive t'il ??

Akai - Tu es pathétique !! Je n'arrive pas à croire que toi, le grand Ion se soit entiché de cette merveilleuse petite chose !!!!

Ion – Ne me parle pas comme ça !!!!

Akai joignit la paume de ses mains devant elle et murmura des paroles d'une langue inconnue, mystique. Ion se leva à toute vitesse. Tout à coup l'atmosphère devint plus lourde, le ciel s'assombrit, des éclairs jaillirent du ciel. Une boule bleue se forma entre les mains d'Akai, de l'électricité en jaillissant.

Redéployant ses ailes, elle s'envola sur Ion et, arrivée sur lui, posa sa boule d'électricité contre son coeur et fit tout exploser.


	6. Folie d'un demon

IKARI NO AKUMA

Voilà une semaine que la tragédie avait eu lieu. Déjà une semaine où Rosette était resté sans vie. Non les amis ne pensaient pas qu'elle est encore morte, elle est seulement dans un état de léthargie. Sa rencontre avec Ion l'avait secouée. Ne voulant pas affronter la vérité elle était entrée dans un état second, loin de son passé, loin de la menace. Allongée sur le lit d'Azmaria, Rosette dormait.

-- -- --

Après l'attaque d'Ion. Aucune trace du corps de celui-ci n'avait été retrouvée. Tous pensaient qu'il était mort, mais personne ne peut tuer ce type de démons. Quand la fumée s'était dissipée Azmaria avait pu voir le vrai visage Akai. Debout, légèrement courbée, au milieu de la chambre, elle était là, les yeux perçants la fumée, du sang partout sur son corps, la respiration saccadée. La jeune apôtre avait accouru auprès de Rosette. Elle n'avait rien. La jeune femme fixa le démon au milieu de la salle.

Azmaria - pourquoi ne l'as tu pas aidé ?? Regarde dans quel état elle est !!!! Tu aurais dû l'aider, tu aurais dû intervenir plus tôt !!!!!!

Quand celle-ci se mit à rigoler. Un rire à ce glacer le sang.

Azmaria - mais que t'arrive-il Akai ??

Akai – (voix grave et hystérique) je l'ai sentis !! Le pouvoir !!! Mon pouvoir !!! Celui qui était mien il y a tant d'années !!!! Il n'est pas tout à fait revenu, mais je le sens coulais dans mes veines, je le sens parcourir mon corps…

Azmaria - as-tu tué Ion ??

Akai - non, malheureusement non, mais rassure-toi jeune apôtre, la prochaine fois je tuerai cette enflure, je lui arracherais la tête, je pendrai son corps à un arbre par les boyaux, je le tuerai à petit feu, me délectant de ses moindres cris, de sa moindre souffrance. Il périra et il paiera sa pénitence !!!!

Azmaria - Mais tu deviens folle ???? Certes je souhaite la mort de Ion mais je préférerais que ça arrive vite.

Akai fit volte-face, se redressa fixant sa maîtresse. Elle s'approcha d'un pas assuré empli de haine. Elle releva le visage de l'apôtre par le menton. Approchant les deux visages l'un de l'autre.

Akai – Azu-sama, n'oublie pas que je suis un démon. Je peux tuer un homme, comme toi tu écrases une fourmi. Entre Ion et moi c'est une histoire vieille de plus de 6 siècles, elle remonte à quand j'étais encore libre, quand je pouvais tuer sans avoir peur des conséquences, quand mon pouvoir grandissait de jour en jour, quand le simple fait que tu respires encore soit pour moi un crime et que je extermine !

Akai sourit. Fixant le visage apeuré de la jeune apôtre.

Akai –Tu es mignonne ! Rassure-toi, je ne te toucherai point. J'ai fait un sermon, je le respecte, sauf si tu désires qu'il en soit autrement.

Akai la relâcha, reculant de quelque pas. Regarda les dégâts, apercevant sa veste près du lit. Elle alla la ramasser. Retrouvant son état humain, son corps sans ailes. Elle remit sa veste de cuir puis parti, mais Azmaria lui posa une question.

Azmaria - pourquoi délires-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi le fait que Rosette dans cet état te fasse rire ?? Fait la sortir de sa torpeur !!!!!! Je t'en donne l'ordre, Akai !!!! REPOND MOI !!!!!!

Akai (arrêté à l'encadrement de la porte) - (murmure) je ne peux pas sauver les personnes qui ne veulent pas l'être…

Azmaria cria le nom d'Akai en la regardant partir, disparaître dans le sombre couloir. Depuis ce jour Azmaria veiller sur Rosette aux côtés de Joshua. C'est aussi depuis ce jour où Akai avait complètement disparu du couvent. Sister Kath et Remington se demandaient où avait disparu ce puissant démon, en espérant qu'elle ne ressente pas le besoin de tuer quelques personnes. Malgré sa, Remington avait convaincu toutes les soeurs de ne pas s'inquiéter au sujet de Akai.

-- -- --

Remington marchait aux côtés de Joshua, dans la forêt sur les terres du couvent de Magdala. Le frère de Rosette lui parla de ses craintes, de ses peurs.

Joshua - je ne comprends plus rien, que s'est-il passé ces quatre dernières années ?? Que m'est-il arrivé ?? Qu'est-il arrivé la ma sœur ?? Quand je l'ai vu à son réveil et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle avait ressentie de la peur, de la joie en me voyant. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, que s'est-il passé Juan ?

Juan - jeune homme, ses quatre dernières années sont pour Rosette quatre années de chasse, de recherche. Elle a passé son temps à rechercher ce qui pourrait te sauver. Et au moment où elle a réussi ta soeur a disparu. Comme tu le sais nous l'avons cherché six mois puis nous l'avons retrouvé plonger dans un profond sommeil. Mais malheureusement avec ce qu'il s'est passé, Sister Rosette a replongé dans son âme.

Joshua - mais pourquoi ?? Je ne comprends plus rien, Juan !! L'homme, enfin, les hommes qui ont attaqué ce sont des démons n'est-ce pas ?? Ils ne sont pas humains ?? Et cette femme, Akai, elle est aussi un démon, ou un ange puisqu'elle a sauvé ma sœur ?

Juan - tu as raison, les démons existent, les trois individus qui nous ont attaqué la semaine dernière ne sont pas de notre monde. Akai, elle, est un démon spécial, très spécial. Elle a sauvé Rosette, et elle la protégera.

Continuant à marcher, côte à côte, Juan remarquait un bruit étrange dans la forêt. Il demanda à Joshua de l'attendre cinq minutes puis il s'avança vers le bruit. Ceux qu'il vit le stupéfiant. Fixant la source du bruit il demanda au jeune homme de rentrer au couvent le plus vite possible. Ne demandant pas de détails il partit. Laissant Juan Remington seul.

Ne voyant plus le jeune apôtre qu'il s'avança. En face de lui Akai. Genou à terre, la tête entre ses mains, gémissant de douleur. Ses ailes étaient déployées au-dessus d'elle, toute deux de couleur noire, parsemaient de plumes blanches. Du sang coulait de son nez. Elle se redressa, le visage en sang. Elle battit une seule fois des ailes dans la direction de Remington, lui envoyant une bourrasque de vent en pleine face.

Il se protégeât de ses avant-bras. Quand il les abaissa Akai lui fonçait dessus. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol, Akai dominant Remington. Étranglant de ces fines mains elle planta ses ailes de chaque côté de la tête de son frère, l'étranglant toujours plus fort. Elle avait perdu la raison ses yeux étaient devenus noirs, aussi noir que son âme.

Elle prononcée des paroles dans une langue ancienne, que Remington comprenait parfaitement. Il appela plusieurs fois son nom, Akai, Akai ! Essayant toujours plus fort, Akai !! Sans effet.

Tout à coup elle se tut, desserrant légèrement sa prise fixant un point invisible. Une douleur fulgurante s'imprima dans son cerveau est agrippa la tête se courbant vers son frère et se mit à crier sa rage. Elle redéployant ses ailes, s'envolant légèrement en arrière. Criant, souffrant. Elle s'écroula au sol, se tenant toujours la tête. Du sang coula de son nez, encore. Puis tout à coup plus rien, plus de douleur, plus de cris, plus de sang. Rien.

Elle se releva, fébrile. Elle fixa son frère, ses yeux redevenus normaux.


End file.
